


You and Her, Forever

by starboyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Voltron, They're a happy little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Lance spends Valentine’s Day absorbed in how much his life has changed in just a few short years. Especially about how much of an impact Takashi and Aria had on his life.





	You and Her, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DTheShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/gifts).



> Written for Shadow for the Shance Cafe's Valentine's Day exchange! I hope y'all enjoy this <3

Lance smiles softly, running his fingers through his sleeping baby girl’s hair. She looks so content sleeping (and drooling) on his chest. Her chubby little cheek squished against him melts his heart entirely. He never thought someone so tiny could have such a grand impact on his life, but here he is, holding his entire world in his hands.

The decision to adopt Aria wasn’t a very hard one to make. Lance had always dreamed of starting a family of his own. Being able to do so with Shiro is literally a dream come true. It's all he could have ever asked for. An amazing husband and a beautiful baby, what more could a guy want? However, he was a little surprised at how excited Shiro was to start a family. Sure, he had always known Shiro eventually wanted to have kids of his own, but the way his face lit up when Lance seriously asked him about was absolutely priceless. Very reassuring to know Lance wasn’t the only one that really wanted this.

Defeating the Galra and finally being able to come back home made everything worth it. All of the battles and bruises had finally paid off. Lance and Shiro had already been seeing each other for quite some time before the fall of the Galra so the transition to going out more often and moving in together was rather smooth. 

“Hey, baby, are you okay? Did you not like the gifts I left for you?” Shiro asks, wiping away the tears Lance didn’t realize he shed. Concern lines Shiro’s voice so thickly it would be impossible to miss. Lance had barely noticed when Shiro walked in the door minutes before, far too absorbed in his baby girl.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Lance sobs out, smiling weakly and looking down at his child. “The gifts were really nice, Takashi, thank you. I may have eaten too much of the chocolate though. Not the point, I’m just so happy with where my life is. I have you and this beautiful baby girl.” He stops to run his hand gently through her hair once again. “I just can’t stop thinking about how much better my life already is with her. I just love her so damn much, Takashi.”

“Oh, baby,” Shiro mumbles, seating himself next to Lance and wrapping his arms around him the best he can with the baby in the way. He nuzzles into Lance's neck, the smallest of smiles lining his lips.

"I just want to stay wrapped up with you and her forever."

"Me too. I can order takeout so we can stay like this all night long if you'd like. We don’t have to go out to enjoy Valentine's Day.”

Lance hums appreciatively. "God, that sounds amazing. You're the best husband, you know that right?"

"I sure try to be. You deserve it all. All of the happiness and love."

"You do too, Takashi."

He hums and pulls out his phone, Turning his attention to ordering the takeout. If he wasn't such a godawful cook he would probably try his hand at actually cooking. Memories of the last time he tried cooking for Lance keeps the urge at bay. He definitely doesn't need a repeat of that. The embarrassment of burning the chicken will always stay with him.

Lance was actually flattered that he had tried so hard to impress him with dinner. He tried his best and that's all Lance could ever ask for. Besides, there was only one piece of chicken burnt before he got home to save the rest from Takashi. All in all, it wasn't the worst meal Shiro ever made.

"You thinking about how you burned the chicken?" Lance asks, not taking his eyes off of Aria.

"Shut up!" Shiro groans, burying his face into Lance's neck in a lame attempt to hide from him.

Lance chuckles, elbowing him slightly but Shiro doesn’t budge. "You only burned one piece, sweetheart, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it."

"If you wouldn't have come home when you did I probably would have burnt it all."

"If it makes you feel any better you've improved greatly from when I first met you."

"Yeah, the first time I tried to cook for you was a complete disaster."

"It was an incredibly sweet gesture," Lance offers, trying to help ease the embarrassment for his husband.

"I burned everything,” Shiro says bluntly, finally peeking out from Lance’s neck. 

"You still tried and that's all that matters."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Shiro questions, staring off into the distance and sighing wistfully.

"Probably saving my life all of those times."

"You saved me too. You’re the best thing to ever come into my life next to Aria. I don’t know what I would do without you either. I don’t even want to think about what my life would be like without you.” 

“You’re a giant softy,” Lance chuckles, sinking deeper into Shiro’s embrace. 

“Shh, don’t let that get out. Gotta keep up the image of big, bad, former leader of Voltron.” 

Lance nearly snorts at that, but his image of Shiro has changed a lot since they first met. He’s gotten a lot softer around the edges, especially after adopting Aria, he’s embracing his ‘dad bod’, but according to Lance, he’s still far from a true dad bod. 

“Everyone else can think whatever they want about you, but I know you’re just a big softy with a huge heart. You cry while watching kitten videos, babe.” 

Shiro scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “That was once and it happened around when we first brought Aria home you can’t blame me for being emotional.” 

Shiro likes to act the that was the only time he has cried over cute kittens, but in reality, it's just the first time Lance ever caught him crying over cute kittens. 

Lance reaches up and caresses Shiro’s cheek with his free hand. His smile is so soft yet so full of love. 

Shiro’s smile is just as soft as Lance’s. He leans into his touch, reaching up to hold onto his hand. 

“I love you so much, Takashi,” Lance whispers and leans closers. 

“I love you too, Lance.” Shiro closes the gap between them, giving his husband the sweetest kiss he can muster. “Happy Valentine's Day, baby,” he mumbles against Lance’s lips. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, you big softy.” Lance cracks a bigger smile as Shiro’s breathy laugh melts his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
